Dirty B
by Nicole4211
Summary: Let's see... What happens when you take Team Natsu and Gajeel and give them a drinking game designed by Cana? All sorts of pervy fun...


**Sage Nightwing: **Team Natsu/Gajeel - Drinking Games (guild hall - casino) 7 mins in Heaven, strip poker

* * *

**We decided to do this as a Campfire type story so both LeosLady and myself worked on this together, alternating every other line. We have so much fun doing these things. We always end up laughing our butts off throughout the whole thing. We hope you enjoy it as well.**

* * *

**Dirty B******

The group of five watched as the members of Fairy Tail filtered out the door to head home. Even Mira was leaving, tossing Erza the key to the building before she too walked through the doors. But Team Natsu and Gajeel weren't quite done with Mira's brilliant idea of Casino Night.

"Alright Lucy, here you go. I wrote down all the instructions for you guys. Wish I could play with you but," she paused, glancing towards Bacchus at her side and then winked at the blonde, "I have my own naughty games to play."

With that, Cana sashayed out the door, leaving Natsu to peer over Lucy's shoulder at the paper in her hand. "What's that, Luce?"

The blonde smiled at Natsu and hid the piece of paper against her chest, "You'll see," she answered and made her way back across the room.

Lucy called the others over to the table, and waited for them all to sit before holding up a deck of cards. "Okay guys. Got us a new game here, courtesy of Cana. Anybody up for trying it out?"

"A game Cana came up with? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gray responded, his brows lifting skeptically.

"Awww...look. The Ice Bastard's scared!" Natsu laughed, pointing a finger at the dark-haired man. "What's she gonna make you do - strip?"

"Yea, come on Gray," Erza said, throwing her arm around his shoulder and practically putting him in a headlock. "Don't be such a baby."

"Well, I'm no pussy," Gajeel jeered from his spot between Erza and Lucy. "Count me in."

Lucy looked around the table, watching as Gray took a seat between Natsu and Erza. "Alright, you guys ready?" she asked, smiling at her small group of friends as she laid the slip of paper out on the table. "Basically, this game goes the same way Fubar goes. Each card has a specific rule, only these rules are more on the naughty side," she explained, and waited until everyone nodded before saying, "Okay, let's get started. Who wants to go first?"

Immediately Natsu's hand shot up but Erza cut in, "I'll go first," and grabbed a card from pile in the middle of the table. "3," she said, holding up the card.

Lucy scanned the page and laughed as she lifted her head to explain the rule. "It's called Streak Me and that means you have to flash everyone for 3 seconds."

"Very well," Erza said, standing to her feet as a flash of light surrounded her. When the light dimmed, she stood there completely naked, her hand on her hip and her body angled in a model's pose.

An appreciative grin spread over Gajeel's face and both Natsu and Gray's mouths fell open, their eyes glued to the naked figure. "Has it been three seconds yet?" Erza asked, clearly not concerned with the fact that she was stark naked.

"Okay, you're good Erza," Lucy said, then turned to the man beside her as the redhead requiped back into her regular clothes. "You're up Gajeel."

The iron slayer reached forward and grabbed a card, "10," he said and held it out.

"Is that hearts?" Lucy asked, leaning closer to look and then nodding her head. "It says here if you get a heart you have to take a piece of clothing off and for a 10 you have to..." she looked down at the paper again and read off, "Everyone drinks!"

"Gihee." Gajeel smirked as he downed his shot and stood to his feet, tugging his shirt up and over his head.

Lucy and Erza gazed unabashedly at his broad chest, watching as he flexed his muscles while Natsu and Gray gagged and rolled their eyes.

Everyone else took a drink as well, the small glasses slamming on to the table after they were finished. "Ok, my turn," Lucy said and grabbed a card. "Ace!"

Natsu grabbed the sheet of paper and read off, "Kiss Me a Drink," before Lucy grabbed it back and continued to read…

"I have to choose another player to take a shot and pass it to me- mouth to mouth."

The blonde flushed a bit and glanced around the table before turning to her best friend. "So Natsu," she giggled, lifting the bottle of liquor. "Care to Kiss Me A Drink?"

The pink-haired man smiled widely, tossing a smug look at the other guys. "Let's do it, Luce!"

He quickly tossed back his drink and leaned towards her. She met him halfway, her lips just barely parted, and then the fiery liquid streamed from his mouth, spilling into her own.

"Woah! That was cool!" Natsu exclaimed, a huge smile spreading over his face before he turned back to the table and grabbed a card excitedly. "Queen, what does that mean Luce?"

Lucy quickly read the rule, laughing to herself before she said, "You get to choose a player to grab another player's ass and then they have to describe what it feels like to the rest of us."

Natsu's eyes gleamed with mischief as he announced his decision. "Oi Gajeel, get over here and feel the Popsicle's ass."

The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered, then tossed a glare across the table as he stood. "And I'm gonna kick your ass for this later."

"What the hell? You want him to do what?!" Gray complained, slouching in his seat.

"Come on Gray. Stand up so Gajeel can cop a nice feel," Lucy teased, chuckling behind her hand.

"He's not touching my ass!" Gray answered defiantly, causing Erza to stand to her feet and point a sword at him. "Are you refusing to follow the rules?!"

Gray quickly got to his feet, cringing at the scowl on the red heads face. "Just get this over with," he mumbled.

"You think I like this any more than you?" Gajeel groaned, moving to stand behind the ice mage.

Tentatively, Gajeel reached forward, turning his indignant face to the side, and placed his hand on the right cheek of Gray's backside before jerking it back. "Fine, it's done!"

"No way man! You gotta grab it again and tell us how it feels in your hand!" Natsu said, howling with laughter.

Lucy couldn't help a laugh of her own as she nodded her head in agreement. "He's right. The instructions say you need to describe what it feels like."

Gajeel muttered a string of curses beneath his breath and reached his hand back out. "It's cold. It's fuckin' cold…. Ok?"

Lucy and Natsu cracked up as Gray began to sputter obscenities at Gajeel, but Erza leaned forward with interest. "His behind is really cold? Let me see."

A yelp left Gray's mouth as Erza's hand latched onto his butt, then she nodded. "Yes, cold as an ice cube. How strange."

"Alright! Enough already!" Gray complained and dropped back into the seat.

"It's your turn Gray," Lucy stated, still laughing.

Gray huffed and reached his hand out, grabbing a card and announcing, "9," before dropping it back on the table and turning to Lucy, waiting for her to explain what he had to do next.

"Choose another player to give you a 9-second lap dance. Oh, and it's a spade too. You get to have someone remove a piece of clothing as well," the blonde said, lifting her eyes to see who he would choose.

A wide grin stretched across Gray's face as he scooted his chair back. "Now we're talking!" he exclaimed and patted his lap. "Come on, Lucy. Take that shirt off and show me whatcha got."

"Ah what the hell?! This is so not fair," Gajeel grumbled but then his eyes went wide as he watched Lucy stand to her feet. He followed her hands as they grasped the hem of her shirt and then started to lift up. "Nevermind, I take that back."

Lucy walked slowly around the table, nibbling on her lower lip as she approached Gray and tugged her shirt over her head. "9 seconds… you better enjoy it," she said and straddled his lap.

"Oh, I promise I will," Gray hummed, his eyes sliding over her chest, taking in the barely restrained breasts inching closer to his face.

She swept her body up his, arching into him and giving a quick roll of her hips as she sank down over his lap. Gray's mouth dropped at her obvious talent, and distantly he could hear Natsu whisper a soft "Wow" and Gajeel a "Damn." His hands clenched at his sides and he watched Lucy continue to move so unbelievably erotically in his lap and then practically groaned his disappointment when the time was up.

"Shit, I hope I get that card on my next turn," Gajeel said with a smirk as Lucy took her seat once more.

Natsu looked on appreciatively and leaned in close to ask her, "Wow Luce...where'd you learn how to do that?

Lucy just grinned, ignoring Natsu, and motioned to Erza, "Alright, it's your turn now."

Erza grabbed a card and held it out. "8."

"Lets see," Lucy read. "You need to choose a partner and reenact your favorite sexual position."

The guys shared a cautious look, each one wondering which of them would have to brave the redheaded she-devil's sexual fantasies. But Erza didn't make them wait long. "Natsu, come here," she commanded. "You will be my sexual partner."

A frightened look crossed Natsu's face and he almost groaned aloud as Erza's chair scraped back, standing to her feet. "Come here," she demanded sternly, pointing to the ground in front of her.

Natsu moved cautiously while Gray and Gajeel chuckled quietly behind their fists. The moment he stopped in front of her, Erza pushed Natsu onto his back and drew his legs up, pressing his knees nearly to his chest. Then she moved between his feet, and squatted over him, settling her ass over his crotch.

"Should I do the movement too?" she asked, still hovering over Natsu's hunched form.

The pink-haired man's eyes went wide. "Oh God, no..." Then he turned to his blonde partner with a terrified look. "Luce, make her stop. Don't let her do this to me!"

Lucy laughed aloud and shrugged, "I don't know. I think she needs to. What do you guys think?"

As one, Gajeel and Gray nodded, huge wicked grins on their faces and Natsu practically sobbed as Erza reached her hands out, placing them on his stomach and began to move.

His face went green, oddly reminiscent of the look he got on a train, and he squeezed his eyes shut until she was finished and rising to her feet.

"That was very disappointing Natsu. I'd advise you to practice this move some so that you will be able to contribute more in the future." Tossing a frown down at him, she moved back to her seat, leaving him lying there for several long seconds.

Gajeel and Gray burst out laughing but immediately choked on it when Erza turned a glare on both of them. "Gajeel… you're next."

The iron slayer grimaced and picked his card, handing it to Lucy who read out, "4. You have to… Spread the Perv." She laughed and threw the card back in the pile. "Says here you have to say something pervy and then each person needs to elaborate on it till everyone's gone."

"Hmmm, ok," Gajeel said, rubbing his chin till his eyes lit up. "There's nothing better than a woman with her legs spread."

Lucy gave a little shake of her head, and then added, "Waiting on her man to take her…"

"And bury his face between her thighs." Natsu said and then added with a wicked grin, "Like a good boy."

A laugh went around the table at his words, and then Gray piped in, his expression sly. "Until she screams so loud she wakes the neighbors."

Erza sat for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest as she thought hard. "And then she flips him over and spanks his ass like there's no tomorrow!"

All eyes around the table went wide, everyone shrinking back as Erza smiled widely and asked, "What? Jellal always likes it."

It was quiet for a moment before Gajeel unwisely opened his mouth. "Jellal lets you do that to him?"

Her eyes narrowed at the Iron Dragon Slayer, and her voice went cold. "Are you saying there's something wrong with a little friendly spanking between lovers?"

Gajeel's brows went up and he coughed and turned back to the table, "Who's next?"

"Uhh, I am," Lucy said, grabbing a card. "Jack. Choose a player to sit on another players lap for 10 minutes."

An evil glint overtook her eyes and she looked between Natsu and Gray. "Gray, time to take a nice warm seat for a while," she said. "10 minutes on Natsu's lap."

Gray's mouth dropped open and a whine erupted next to her, "Luce! What the hell?! You can't do that! I don't want his nasty ass on me."

"Dude, I had to grab that nasty ass," Gajeel said.

Lucy just shook her head at her team mates' protests, not even bothering to hold in her laughter as she patted Natsu's leg. "Park it right here, Gray. Natsu's got it all warmed up for you."

"Why is it always me?" Gray grumbled and stood to his feet before sitting gingerly on his rival's lap. "You guys suck."

"Holy crap! It is cold," Natsu exclaimed and suddenly flames enveloped his body.

"What the fuck?!" Gray screamed, jumping off Natsu's lap only to be yelled at by Lucy.

"If you don't sit still, I'll add more time," she said and Gray grudgingly sat back down.

"Where the hell do I put my hands?" Natsu complained, holding his arms out to his side.

Erza, having enough of their antics, glared at them and called out, "Enough you two. Natsu, take your turn."

Giving the scary woman a quick nod, Natsu reached around Gray, being careful not to touch him, and flipped over a card. "What do I have to do with the 5?"

Lucy quickly read over her page and answered, "You get to steal an article of clothing from whomever you choose." Before she even lifted her head, she knew exactly who would be losing more clothing and the moment her eyes connected with Natsu's she groaned and unsnapped her skirt.

"Woah! How'd you know?" Natsu asked, his eyes wide as he watched Lucy pull off the garment.

"Lucky I guess," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Gajeel offered a pleased chuckle, and from his perch on Natsu's lap, Gray smirked. "Now, I'm wishing I'd gotten my lap dance later in the game."

"I'm sorry, did you want more time in your new boy toy's lap?" Lucy asked with a deceptively sweet smile.

The ice mage ducked his head and mumbled a quick apology, leaving Lucy to settle back in her seat and smile smugly. "That's what I thought. Now, go. It's your turn."

"King," Gray said after grabbing his card and waited for Lucy to explain.

"Kiss the player to your left and then that person will kiss the next person, and so on till the last person in line kisses the person who started it."

"Come here Gray!" Erza said and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt, yanking him towards her and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Gray practically toppled off Natsu's lap from the gesture and then struggled to get away from Erza's death grip before he nearly suffocated.

Erza pulled away, leaving Gray gasping for breath and shuddering violently, and then she turned to Gajeel. The slayer gazed at her with equal parts horror and determination. "If you do that shit to me, I swear I'm gonna bite you."

"Do what?" she feigned ignorance and watched as Gajeel held his hand out to her. "Oh come on. You'll like it."

Gajeel lifted a skeptical brow and with another brief hesitation, leaned towards her.

"No funny shit, Titania. I mean it."

With that warning between them, Gajeel pressed his lips to hers and was more than a little surprised albeit thankful when he came away unscathed. Erza however, was less than satisfied. "Your kiss lacks the necessary heat," she sniffed, then took her seat.

Gajeel sent her an annoyed look, then stomped over to Lucy, pulling her up from her seat and into his arms. "I'll show you heat."

His lips sealed over Lucy's, his body dipping her backwards in a flamboyant gesture of romance. Lucy grabbed at him, searching for some semblance of stability but only succeeded in groping his unclad chest till he released her with a huge grin.

"You trying to feel me up, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel teased.

Lucy blinked owlishly, obviously stunned by his actions, and shook her head. "I...no of course not," she stammered. "You just took me off guard, that's all."

A knowing smirk settled on his face as he dropped himself back into his seat. "Whatever you say Bunny Girl..."

The blonde flushed and moved towards Natsu who sprang up from his seat, all but dumping Gray on the floor in the process. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he shouted exuberantly, then yanked Lucy forward.

They collided together, Natsu's mouth claiming Lucy's and practically stealing the air from her lungs. They parted a second later and Natsu sat back down with a triumphant grin which quickly faded when Erza pointed out, "Gray, your ten minutes aren't up yet."

Both men groaned and Gray resumed his seat on Natsu's lap.

"And don't forget. Natsu, you have to kiss Gray now."

The two looked at each other with open disgust, and they turned with equal expressions of fury when Gajeel called out, "Pucker up boys!"

"Shut up!" They yelled at the same time, and then continued the trend. "Stop saying what I say!"

The pair were just getting ready to get going again when Erza stood to her feet with a shout. "That's enough!" Then her hands came down on their heads and mashed their faces together.

Gajeel and Lucy both burst out in laughter, watching the fire and ice mages struggle to get out of Erza's grip. The moment she let go, they both jumped away from each other, slapping at their faces to rub the kiss off their lips.

"I don't know. I think I see love in the air," Lucy teased.

Both men glared daggers at her, starting a new round of laughter to erupt from her mouth. "Ok, ok. Erza, you're next."

The redhead reached into the deck, ignoring the gagging sounds from Natsu and Gray, and turned over a card. "Number two."

Lucy hummed as she looked at the list Cana had given her and giggled. "Well, looks like you'll be telling us which of these guys you'd sleep with. You have to pick 2."

Erza studied the trio of men before her, all with similar looks of dread, and then she nodded. "I choose Natsu and Gajeel. I apologize Gray. I'm sure you're quite good in the sack, but I simply feel that Gajeel and Natsu could satisfy my needs better in this regard. They are dragon slayers after all, so I'm sure they can get a bit robust during copulation."

Gray eyed the requip mage with pure adoration, his lips lifting in a small smile. "Thank you so much."

Erza frowned at him, unsure what that was supposed to mean but then turned back to the table, "Although, judging from Natsu's reaction to my sexual positions, maybe he wouldn't be the right man for the job," she said and then turned to Gajeel. "You're next."

Gajeel eyed Erza cautiously, shrinking away from her as he reached out and grabbed a card from the table. "7," he said and then threw it back.

Lucy read, "Lucky body shot. You have to pick another player to take a shot off of any part of your body that you choose."

A pervy grin slid its way over Gajeel's face at Lucy's announcement, and he stood to his feet. "Oh hell yeah," he said as he eyed Lucy appreciatively and reached for the bottle of liquor. "Come on over here Bunny Girl. Let's see you take this shot outta my pants."

"E-Excuse me?" Lucy blinked owlishly at him, her face tinged a pretty pink. "You want me to do what?"

He gave his odd little laugh as he filled a shot glass and wedged it into the top of his pants. "It's all yours. Don't be afraid to use your tongue if you want. I won't mind."

Lucy rubbed a hand through her hair, exhaling slowly and dropped to her knees.

"I'm so glad I picked this card," Gajeel said, watching appreciatively as Lucy crawled in front of him, turning her pretty face up towards his. She licked her lips slowly, looking at the glass and then glanced back up at him before her mouth opened around the shot glass and pulled it out of his pants.

The cool liquid dripped down her throat and when she grabbed the glass from her mouth and looked back up at Gajeel, he was staring down at her, his mouth hanging open

"Damn, I hope I get that one again," he said slightly dumbfounded as Lucy stood gracefully to her feet in spite of her sparce attire.

"Not a chance in hell. I'm getting it next," Gray declared before Natsu shoved him off his lap.

"Isn't it about time for this Popsicle to get the hell off me?" the pink haired man asked.

Erza lifted her wrist and said, "You're right. Exactly ten minutes."

Gray returned to his seat, angling his body in the opposite direction of Natsu who was doing exactly the same.

"Alright guys, last one and let's call it a night," Lucy said and then reached for the final card of the night. "6," she said and then read off, "Corny ComeOn, roll off a corny one liner to a person of the opposite sex."

Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, I suck at these," she complained and then scratched the back of her head to think.

After a few seconds she turned and faced Gray, a nervous smile on her lips. "Gray, I'm trying to quit smoking. Wanna give me a new oral fixation?"

Gray's eyes went a bit glassy at that, and then he nodded sagely. "Any time you want..."

"Get your shit together perv. Luce isn't interested in your chilly ass," Natsu said, giving the other man a shove.

Gray spun around with a shout of annoyance. "And who would she be interested in? Your dumb ass?"

"You're both morons. She'd want me," Gajeel tossed in, his mouth settled in his familiar smirk.

The three argued back and forth until Erza coughed. "You three are idiots," she muttered, then jingled the keys of the guild at them. "Move it boys."

"Wait...where's Luce?" Natsu asked, causing all the men to look around.

Erza shook her head. "She left right after you started fighting. Like I said...idiots."

The End

* * *

***teehee* couldn't help ourselves. Was so fun to write this. **

**Wanna try out our pervy drinking game? Here's the rules:**

**Dirty Bitch**

Hearts (Take It Off) – Take off one item of clothing.

Spades (You Take It Off) – Choose another player to take off one item of clothing.

Ace (Kiss Me A Drink) – Choose another player to take a shot and pass it to you, mouth to mouth.

2 (Pick Your Partners) – Name 2 people in the game that you'd have sex with.

3 (Streak Me) – Flash the group for 3 seconds.

4 (Spread The Perv) – Naughty version of the telephone game. Say something pervy to the player to the left. They will then elaborate on it till every person has gone.

5 (5 Finger Discount) - Steal an article of another player's clothes.

6 (Corny ComeOn) – Roll off a corny one-liner to a person of the opposite sex.

7 (Lucky Body Shot) - Pick another player to take a shot off of any part of your body. (*no disrobing)

8 (Play The Part) - Pick another player and reenact your favorite sexual position.

9 (The Lap of Luxury) – Receive from another player a 9-second lap dance.

10 (Tip It Back) - All players take a shot.

Jack (Best Seat In the House) – Choose one player to sit on another player's lap for 10 minutes.

Queen (Grab And Gab) – Choose one player to grab another player's ass and describe how it feels.

King (Relay Kiss) – Kiss the player to your left, who will then kiss the next player, and so on until the last player kisses the one who started the relay.


End file.
